


Art for S16 Episode 1 Big Black Car

by Amberdreams, Frontierland_Productions



Series: Season 16: The Dark Web [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animation, Episode 1, Fanart, Frontierland Productions, Gen, SUPERNATURAL SEASON 16, Traditional Art, art masterpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frontierland_Productions/pseuds/Frontierland_Productions
Summary: THE BOYS ARE BACK IN TOWN – Sam and Dean find themselves under the uncomfortable spotlight of true crime podcasting, while Jody has to deal with a high-profile murder and asks for their help tracking down a werewolf. When they head to Sioux Falls they uncover more than they bargain for, bringing to light parts of their own history as well as a mysterious support group.Written by wetsammywinchester with art by amberdreams, episode one of Season 16 posts on February 27th at Frontierland Productions on Tumblr
Series: Season 16: The Dark Web [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187309
Comments: 36
Kudos: 67
Collections: SPN Season 16 by Frontierland Productions





	Art for S16 Episode 1 Big Black Car

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WetSammyWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/gifts).



Read EPISODE 1 [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742081) and listen to the Big Black Car podcast snippet. You can also listen to the music tracks [HERE](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0hnxBfHbYLA7VAJUSLABAV?si=le1Y9gaaQ-qZrF1HMqVTKQ&nd=1).

The art for the episode is mildly spoilery and SFW

Sam in the Bunker (opening scene)  
[](https://imgur.com/HhfqpRR)

Dean in the motel room  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/50986813302/in/dateposted/)

Sam and Dean in the car (final scene)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/50985997958/in/photostream/)


End file.
